


Love, love you

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cheesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Plot/Plotless, What is humor? I dont know her, What's the opposite of dialogue heavy, light angst if you squint, they have pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "He took his wine, the newspaper Aziraphale had swat him with and his touch craving ass to the backroom. Cursing under his breath because he wanted the angel's attention! Don't mistake him selfish. Jealous? Possibly. Love deprived? Definitely. Aziraphale would notice it soon, his thinking just didn't cut fast enough to keep up with Crowley sometimes."





	Love, love you

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise i'm not dead! Yet.
> 
> Somehow all my fic ideas about these two involve them having pets.

At last it is quiet. It is peaceful and nice. Crowley can and will relax. So should Aziraphale but besides the demon's best efforts to make him unwind with him, the angel persisted on working. Crowley had accepted that after about an hour of whining when Aziraphale promised to close the shop earlier and come cuddle with him. He grew bored alone upstairs though and didn't seem to be catching any satisfactory shut eye so he had slinked to the dowstairs couch, where he had lied with a glass of wine almost unmoving and following the customers lazily with his gaze. That was until Aziraphale swat him gently over the head and told him to go slouch in the backroom or do something productive and stop creeping out the people.

So he took his wine, the newspaper Aziraphale had swat him with and his touch craving ass to the backroom. Cursing under his breath because he wanted the angel's attention! He needed it but some strangers got it instead of him. Don't mistake him selfish. Jealous? Possibly. Love deprived? Definitely. Aziraphale would notice it soon, his thinking just didn't cut fast enough to keep up with Crowley sometimes.

The backroom was nice enough. There was books like everywhere else in the shop/apartment fusion. A stove for heating up tea or hot chocolate and a couch comfortable enough to fall asleep on while shitfaced. Crowley would know. Best of all, no customers, just him and usually Aziraphale as well but now just him. 'Nope nevermind.' The demon thought, annoyed. He had compelety forgotten about the two young leopard geckos.

The lizards had moves near the glass as he came in and were now staring at him with their beady little eyes. Crowley didn't have a problem with them....usually. Aziraphale asked him once if he'd like to feed them but the maggots reminded him too much of Hastur and he shuddered. Now he bent down to look at the geckos closer and poked the glass but they stayed unmoving. He remembered another instance where Aziraphale had laughed and said they remind him of Crowley, the way they lied unmoving and just stared. The demon had smiled then but now he just pouted.

They had given them names too. Well, Aziraphale was more serious about it but Crowley just threw in words like sock, muppet, engine and shoelace. So they ended up with two geckos named Daisy and Needle McNail. Crowley left the lizards and threw himself dramatically on the couch, tipping over his wine glass onto the newspaper but he couldn't care less. He just tugged a blanket over himself and forced sleep upon his consciousness.

His dream consisted of unpleasant memories until halfway when Aziraphale appeared, his angel, the love of his goddamn life and he could feel himself sinking into deeper sleep.

***

Aziraphale finished closing up the store and organized a last shelf with a content sigh. An hour and a half earlier than usual. He loved to spend days just relaxing with Crowley but he did have a sense of responsibility. The angel frowned as he further explored the mood Crowley had been emitting earlier. Oh, he hopes he hasn't made a mistake. It's so easy to not notice the fast changes in the demon's emotional state. He can hide it so well even after 6,000 years.

He had checked up on Crowley two hours earlier but found him curled up and snoozing. Not wanting to wake him Aziraphale had placed a barely noticeable kiss on his forehead and miracled the geckos their meal.

This time he didn't see Crowley in the backroom but as he went to pick up the blanket he felt something under it. He lifted the corner and the sight made him smile. 

"Well who do we have here?" Aziraphale reached to pet the serpent who tried to wiggle back under the warm cloth. "I believe it's my favorite reptile." Crowley hissed lightly at that. Not at being called a reptile because, he is, but at being treated like a huffy child. Aziraphale paid him no mind and picked the heavy noodle up. Crowley's snake form was almost as tall as he was in person so it took a while to gather all of him. Especially since Crowley seemed to be in no mood to be helping. On the way out Aziraphale remembered to blow a kiss for the geckos which disgruntled the snake in his arms. Soon he felt a forked tongue tickling his neck and he had to remember not to squirm and drop Crowley. 

***

Crowley hissed again as he was placed on the cold sheets and looked up at his angel disapprovingly. "Oh don't you start now, this is what you wanted." Aziraphale did think he probably should have taken the warmed up blanket along but dismissed it in favor to miracle on some comfy clothes. He shut off the lights and motioned for Crowley to move over. As soon as he was under the soft covers Crowley slithered to rest on his chest. The weight is comforting but Aziraphale thinks he would rather cuddle his humane form right now. 

"Darling, would you feel like forming back?" He strokes Crowley's chin and his voice is soft as he asks. Crowley doesn't object and soon Aziraphale has an armful of demon that responds to his tight hug. He plants kisses into the messy ginger hair and cups his love's face to look into gold slitted eyes. He's hard to read but Aziraphale does his best. "Not feeling up to much talking today?" The movement is barely there but Crowley shakes his head no. He kisses the angel's palm and goes back to resting on his chest. 

Aziraphale's one hand rests heavy on his lower back and the other one is running soothingly up and down his spine. There was something on the demon's mind and Aziraphale could sense it but decided not to mention it. After a while he noticed sleep nibbling the edge of his consciousness. He planted a final kiss on Crowley's head. "I love you so much, dear. Sleep well." But before he could go under the weight on his chest disappeared almost hurriedly and he opened his eyes to meet panicked yellow ones. 

"Aziraphale--" 

"What? Is something wrong?" Aziraphale frowned. 

The demon willed himself to calm down and his pupils dilated back to normal. Normal as in how they always were nowadays when he gazed at the angel. "Aziraphale."

"Honey, you're worrying me, what is it?" 

Next thing he knew Crowley's lips were on his. The kiss was so slow, passionate and soft Aziraphale thought he could cry. "Aziraphale--" There it is again, Aziraphale is starting to think he's just gonna keep repeating his name like a prayer. Not that he minds. "Crowley?" 

The demon hums and meets his eyes again. This time they were more clear, like he had finally untangled his thoughts. "Marry me." 

Aziraphale goes wide eyed and nearly chokes on his gasp so that they have to sit up. Crowley pouts and miracles him a glass of water. "I know it's -- it's a human thing but i want to--" He takes the Aziraphale's hand. "-with you." He's being a real sap, he knows that but he wants to do it even half properly. Aziraphale searches his eyes for something and then blinks. "Where did this come from?" Crowley grumbles. "Angel please, i'm already embarrassed enough." 

Aziraphale smiles then. All warm and practically radiating love. It's almost too much but then he hugs him and mumbles: "Of course i will, darling" and everything just might turn out fine.

**Author's Note:**

> In my usual style i didnt plan anything and just wrote whatever. Sorry for any typos.


End file.
